Aerospace components are often operated in relatively extreme environments that may expose the components to a variety of stresses or other factors including, for example, thermal cycling stress, shear forces, compression/tensile forces, vibrational/bending forces, impact forces from foreign objects, erosion, corrosion, and the like. The exposure of the aerospace components to the variety of stresses, forces, and other factors may impact the lifespan of the component, such as leading to early fatigue or failure. In some examples, aerospace components have been developed that exhibit higher strength and durability using high density metals or metal alloys. However, high density metals or metal alloys are relatively heavy, and may be difficult to manufacture, expensive, or both, making their use non-ideal for aerospace applications.